Truth or Dare, Senshi Style!
by Lyra Matsuoka
Summary: Rei/Yuuichiro. Truth or Dare, Seven Minutes In Heaven, and birthday cake, all senshi style!


lyrasoze@hotmail.com  
  
There it is! My own lovely email address, which some may notice   
has changed. Mail me peoples!  
  
FYI to all you readers, this is *not* an Usa/Mamo fic. They're  
in here (kinda hard to have a party of all the senshi without  
em) but this is primarily a Rei/Yuuichiro fic. And no, I don't  
speak Japanese. So I used the original names, but none of the  
language. Comprende?  
  
Oh, by the by, I have taken liberties with the SM storyline. I  
get to do that kind of thing. Anyway, in the anime, Rei and Yuuichiro  
hook up before Sailor Stars, and my story takes place after. And,  
for those who don't know, Ryo= Greg and Shinozaki= Ken.   
  
Thanks to all my friends on the ASMR discussion board, to our  
wonderful webmistress Andrea for posting all this fanfiction, to   
Jessica who never does her economics (I am SO dead if she ever   
reads that...) and to Little Debbie for making those yummy   
Oatmeal Creame Pies for me to eat!  
  
Disclaimer: Does anybody actually READ these things? All right,   
Sailor Moon belongs not to me.   
  
Truth or Dare, Senshi Style  
By Lyra Matsuoka  
Rated PG13  
  
  
  
Can you get kicked out of young adulthood for hating the game   
truth or dare? Is there, like, a panel of teenagers from all over   
the world who can expel you from the Order of the Adolescent? I ask only   
because Truth or Dare is the most inane, ridiculous, and utterly  
humiliating game ever invented by the human mind.   
  
Now I'll open up and tell you how I *really* feel.  
  
But seriously. Who even came UP with the idea anyway! I mean,   
think about it. The object of the game is to spill your guts   
and/or perform ridiculous acts in front of total strangers.   
The concept blows my mind, it really does.  
  
But there seems to be a general consensus among all people aged  
6 to 19 that this childish display of nerve and blatant stupidity is   
a *truly* entertaining past time. Here I feel compelled to add that I   
don't share this fascination. Never have. And yet I am continually sucked  
into it by my friends, who continue to find the game interesting.   
Inevitably, whenever Minako and Makoto are in a room together, the topic   
of Truth or Dare comes up, and the entire classroom/arcade/group of   
alien beings gets into the spirit of things. I was therefore a bit   
apprehensive when Minako and Makoto arrived on the evening of June 30,   
laden down with gifts, decorations, and, in Makoto's case, food.   
  
Usagi's birthday is always cause for some celebration, but this year  
she was 17, had passed her first year of high school, and Mamoru was   
back from the US to stay. Not to mention the fact that we had defeated   
Galaxia and Chaos. So, in actuality, the party was a celebration of events  
more than it was a celebration of Usagi's birth. But I digress.  
  
"Hi, Rei! What's going on?"  
"Are you ready to paaaaaaaaarty?!"  
"Where can I put this?"  
"Can I start decorating?"  
  
I just smiled and nodded, pointing Minako towards my room  
and Makoto towards the kitchen. Shaking my head, I continued  
about my buisness. The work of a priestess is never done. So  
I set about scrubbing floors and raking leaves. Ami arrived while   
I was sweeping the temple courtyard, blue skirt fluttering around   
her knees, the obligatory stack of books in her arms. She waved   
and offered to help, and I accepted. Hey, I'm no fool. So she found   
a broom. A few minutes later Makoto and Minako drifted outside, the  
decorating done and the double-chocolate-death-by-chocolate-super-  
duper-supreme fudge cake frosted. They, too, lifted brooms and began   
sweeping. By the time we finished, the sky was beginning to show streaks   
of color from the setting sun, and I could see the lights of Tokyo  
beginning to glimmer. I leaned on my broom and watched as the sky   
turned from dark azure to pink to brilliant orange laced with lavender.  
Sighs from behind me told me I was not the only Senshi admiring the   
view.   
  
I smiled at my friends and left them on the steps, waxing poetic   
about the spectacular sunset. There was absolutley *no* way I was spending  
the next four to five hours in close quarters with my friends having not  
taken a bath since early in the morning. I sighed with bliss, envisioning  
a soothing bath, followed by a relaxing evening filled with food and good  
company.  
  
"Hey, Rei, where's Yuuichiro?"  
  
And just like that, my good mood was gone. Damn, but Minako knows how  
to shatter the moment. It really was the wrong thing to say. After all,   
Yuuichiro is annoying under the best of circumstances, but today he had   
announced that he needed a day off. And Grandpa *gave* it to him! And  
then Grandpa decided that a day off sounded like a *marvelous* idea, so he  
spent the whole day lounging around the temple, leaving me with all the   
work. Now, under ordinary circumstances, this would have annoyed me. But   
doubled with the fact that I had just recovered from the battle with Chaos  
and Galaxia, and the fact that I had a rather large, important and   
throughly *evil* math exam coming up, I was not terribly gracious about   
the male-bonding-through-mutual-day-off bit. Bad of me, I know. But my   
Priestess of the Flame attitude has its limits. And this was it. But I   
hadn't screamed, or yelled, or anything of the sort. No, not me, I had   
to be *stoic* about the whole thing. I just smiled, nodded, agreed that   
they both needed a day off, and started in on my chores. Simmering just   
below the surface the entire time. As any psychiatrist will tell you,   
bottling things up is not terrible good for emotional mentality. What   
would really be good for me is to tilt my head back and scream my   
frustrations to the heavens, shattering the tranquil calm of this  
lovely summer eve...  
  
"It's his day off, Minako. He headed into town early this morning   
and hasn't been back. I'm going to take a shower. Tell the others to   
make themselves at home."  
  
Well, it was a good idea in theory. I really need to work on   
expression...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Half an hour later I was clean, dressed in my violet jumper and   
assisting Makoto in carrying food from the kitchen to my bedroom. A   
relatively simple task and one which kept my thoughts from dwelling   
on Yuuchiro and how much he annoyed me. Half an hour after that,   
Usagi and Mamoru had arrived, and the party had officially begun.   
An hour later, Ryo (Ami's love interest, though she'd never admit it)  
and Shinozaki (Makoto's best friend, so she says, the sly vixen)  
arrived with a boy I'd never met in tow. His name was Taka, and   
he seemed nice enough, not that I got the chance to find out, seeing  
as how Minako grabbed him the instant he walked in the door and didn't  
let him go the entire evening. Anyway, after the boys arrived   
the party was in full swing and I had no time to dwell on the   
annoyance and mystery that is Yuuichiro.  
  
Food was everywhere and tea was flowing freely. Usagi opened  
her presents, immediatly donning the silver cresent moon earrings and  
silver rabbit necklace I had gotten her. I watched her eyes light up  
with every present and marveled at the amount of power contained within  
her body. But thinking about that just brought tears to my eyes, because  
it brought the knowledge of how close she had come to death attempting   
to save us. So I pushed the thought away, seperating it from this   
happy time. But it continued to float into my conscious brain, distracting  
me. I mention this only to absolve myself of guilt in the events that   
followed.  
  
The party was beginning to wind down. I was sharing my bed with  
Usagi and Mamoru, who had taken up a comfortable position at the end of  
it. Mamoru was sitting up, his back against the wall, discussing the  
ethics of cloning with Ryo and Ami. Usagi was sitting between his bent   
legs, her back against his chest, reading the latest installment of   
'Fushigi Yuugi' which Minako had bestowed upon her earlier. Makoto and  
Shinozaki were busily tidying up, stacking plates and arranging the   
remains of the birthday food on my table. Minako and Taka were off in   
a corner, speaking in hushed tones. I myself was lying on my side, curled  
up, my head on my pillow. I was feeling so relaxed and calm. That feeling  
should have prepared me. Every time I begin to relax, one of two things  
happens:  
  
1) A youma attacks, forcing me to put my life on the line to save  
the people of Earth, OR  
  
2) Some incredibly silly topaz skirted, blond haired, blue eyed,  
cat loving princess of Venus (who shall, naturally, remain   
nameless) suggests a rousing game of *the* most ridiculous  
game under the sun.  
  
My life is SO predictable. I think I'll plan to be spontaneous.  
  
In hindsight, the outcome of this party was inevitable. And, of   
course, it was Minako (*no* she isn't the one I was refering too.  
Where *ever* would you get that idea?) who began the fatalistic spiral   
towards endless torment.   
  
Minako looked up, blue eyes narrowed to sneaky little slits and   
directed her highpowered gaze right at Makoto.  
  
"Hey, Makoto, truth or dare?"   
  
Predictable results. Mamoru blinked, Ami turned a very interesting  
shade of red, Ryo put his arm around her, Makoto and Shinozaki burst  
out laughing, as did Taka. I groaned and buried my face in my pillow.  
We are the famous Senshi of the planets, who protect Earth in the past,  
present and future. We are warriors destined throughout our many lifetimes   
to protect our Princess and the power of the Silver Imperium Crystal.  
*Why* do we play this game?  
  
Of course, no one shares my opinions. Well, Ami, Ryo, Mamoru, and   
Usagi do, but they are all either a) annoyingly good sports (Mamoru  
and Ryo) b) embarrased both to play and not to play (Hamlet...kidding,  
kidding, Ami). Usagi used to love this game. Then she met Mamoru and  
became averse to this particular form of entertainment. I think it has to  
do with the whole 'truth' part of it...  
  
Anyway, for various reasons, the whole group agreed (hey, tacet*   
approval is approval nonetheless) to play this game. Makoto, being first,  
began with enthusiasm.  
  
"Truth."  
  
"Okay," Mina chirped. "Let me see...ummmm...got it! Who do you like  
most at our school?"  
  
"Well, I'd have to say, no one. *At our school* anyway."  
  
"Ooo, oooo, spill! Who is it?"  
  
"Yeah," Shinozaki interjected. "I'm very interested."  
  
Makoto just smiled. "I answered the question. All other information  
shall have to be the subject of another question. I do not volunteer   
confidential and personal things. My turn?"  
  
"Yup," Mina replied, a bright smile still on her face.   
  
"All rightie. Mamoru, truth or dare?"  
  
"Dare," he replied, a smile on his face. Usagi blushed and ducked  
behind her manga. The girl is not as bubbleheaded as she sometimes appears.  
She knew right where this game was supposed to lead: juicy details on her  
relationship with Mamoru. Obviously Mamoru had figured it out as   
well (smart he is) and had therefore chosen the safer of the two possible  
answers. For him anyway.  
  
"You are no fun," Makoto groused. Mamoru just smiled benevolently.  
"All right then. For serious lack of imagination, kiss Usa."  
  
Mamoru didn't respond verbally. He just reached for Usagi's manga,   
removed it from her grasp and tipped her head up. Their lips met, and   
even I was fascinated (hey, those with no love lives must take what they  
can get!). The kiss was sweet and full of emotion. Mamoru pulled back  
about 30 seconds later.  
  
"I thought these dares were supposed to be humiliating," he quipped.  
Usagi blushed slightly, then giggled as his arms came around her waist.  
"My turn then? Well, I am no good at this kind of thing, so abdicate my   
turn to Minako."  
  
"Thanks! Okay then..."  
  
But before Minako could sink her claws into her next helpless victim,   
someone was knocking respectfully at my door. All eyes turned towards it.  
  
"Come on in," I called. "Join the party."  
  
Yuuichiro stepped through the sliding panel, dressed in simple blue   
jeans and cotton t-shirt. His brown hair was held away from his face in   
a pony tail, and it appeared as though he had cut his bangs. I say that  
because I could see his eyes. His beautifully shaped, melting, color-of-  
new-leaves eyes. I admit it; I did a double take. Make that a triple take.  
Hey, I was grateful that my jaw didn't drop.   
  
"Thanks, I will." He flashed a 100-watt smile at me and I felt my   
heart skip a beat. 'No! Bad hormones! This is YUUICHIRO!' They didn't  
listen. Damn, but he looked good in that ensamble. Stunning. But   
fortunately I didn't have long to dwell on that minor detail.   
  
"Here you are Usagi. Happy Birthday," Yuuichiro swept Usagi an  
impressive bow and held out a box of her favorite chocolates. Usagi  
took them with a puzzled smile on her face. I knew how she felt.   
Yuuichiro had always been pleasant to my friends, outright friendly upon  
occasion, but he had never presented one of them with a gift. Had I  
been thinking clearly, this would have seemed suspicious. But I wasn't,  
so it didn't. Moving on.  
  
Yuuchiro took a seat near the table, close enough to the rest of us  
that he could understand what was happening and participate, but not so   
close that it seemed intrusive. As I mentioned before, he wasn't  
particularly close to anyone in the room, myself excluded.  
  
"Welcome, Yuuichiro," Minako trilled. "I assume you're playing?"  
  
"Uh..."  
  
"Wonderful! Okay, so Mamoru abdicated his turn to me, so I get to   
pick. Okay, ummmmm..." Minako cast her eyes about the room, briefly  
considering every occupant, and then discarding them. Finally, her  
narrowed eyes fell upon me, and I began shaking my head.  
  
"Oh, no..." I began. Minako barreled right over me.  
  
"Rei. Truth or dare?"  
  
I am the Senshi of fire. It would have been such a simple thing to  
yell out 'Fire Soul' and point my fingers directly at Minako. I could have  
turned her into a pile of steaming, foul smelling ash in mere moments. And  
I tell you, I was tempted. I swear my eyes blazed red. But Minako held my  
eyes, staring fearlessly back at me. She smiled serenely. The girl has no  
sense of self preservation.  
  
After a minute, I finally shook my head in despair, acquising to a   
power far greater than my anger; Minako's stubborness.  
  
"All right, fine. Dare," I ground out. Minako smiled evilly. I managed  
to keep my chin up and my eyes defiant, but I shrank rom that smile inside.  
I realized (to late) that my psychic powers and connection with the flame   
had failed to save me this time. I had just given the wrong answer.  
  
"Rei, I dare you to play Seven Minutes in Heaven with..." Minako looked  
around the room. Usagi placed her hands protectively over Mamoru's. Makoto  
and Shinozaki looked at each other and shrugged. Ami and Ryo were sitting  
by each other and I was fairly sure that Minako didn't want to sacrifice her   
'date' for an entire seven minutes. So that left...  
  
"Yuuichiro," Minako finished, looking right at me. I stared at her, then  
glanced at Yuuichiro. The poor guy looked as though someone had just informed   
him that the sky was green and all the grass was blue. He stared at Minako,  
then turned his head toward me.   
  
I tossed my hair. This was bad. I may attend an all-girls school, but   
I am well aware of how Seven Minutes in Heaven is played. Mamoru and Usagi  
would probably have a dandy time. So would I, under different circumstances.  
But this was *Yuuichiro* we were talking about. Still, I didn't want to  
hurt his feelings (he is a nice guy) so I began casting about mentally  
for another way out of this. Finally my brain dredged up a lifeline.   
  
"Where?" I asked. "Closets are in short supply here." Aha! Got her  
there! I am home free!  
  
"What about the broom closet down the hall?" Yuuichiro asked, his  
voice pitched low and his words so soft that the statement was almost  
inaudible.   
  
Spoke too soon.  
  
I shot him a talk-and-die look. It was very effective, he shut   
up. But the damage had been done.  
  
"That'll work. Let's go guys," Minako smiled again. I wanted to  
kill her. 'Fire...!'   
  
I felt a slight touch on my arm. I looked up, my senshi powers  
disturbed and my link with the elements broken. Yuuichiro.  
  
"Come on, Rei," he murmured, holding out a hand. I accepted  
his offer of assistance and he pulled me to my feet. Usagi and   
Mamoru shook their heads, prefering to remain wrapped in a warm  
embrace then traverse down the dark hallway to lock me in a   
closet. Sensible of them.  
  
Makoto, Minako, Taka and Shinozaki escorted us. Ami and Ryo had   
stayed behind with Usagi and Mamoru. Yuuichiro was walking beside me,  
hands swinging at his sides. I snuck another look at him. I had never   
really noticed how truly well built he was. He really was gorgeous.  
Nice green eyes (all right, already, I'm a sucker for green eyes!)  
not to mention a really ice set of pecs. Yikes. The next seven  
minutes were going to be very dangerous to my mental health, I could   
tell.  
  
Finally we arrived at the closet of doom, and Minako reached for   
the panel. She pushed it open with a flourish, and then bent double  
at the waist, bowing elaboretly to Yuuishiro and me. I sneered delicatly   
at her. She winked at me. I made a mental note to work on my sneer.  
  
"Come on," Yuuichiro said, walking into the closet. I stayed  
where I was, turning on the small group that had escorted me from my   
room.  
  
"Who's timing?" I asked.   
  
"Me," Shinozaki replied, lifting his arm and pulling his sweater  
sleeve down to reveal a digital watch. My eyes stayed on the watch as   
he set the timer and showed it to everyone, revealing a seven minute  
countdown. He smiled sheepishly at me, and Makoto grinned, standing   
close to him. She didn't need to worry. It wasn't *him* I wanted to   
roast.  
  
"Go on, Rei. Time's awastin'," Minako drawled. I tossed my hair  
back and stepped into the closet, watching as Minako slid the panel  
shut. I grimaced at the slight 'tap' it made as it shut. I was trapped.  
In a closet. With Yuuichiro. Never mind that he looked *really* hot this  
evening. Never mind that he had never been anything but nice to me.  
That was not the point.   
  
"So, Rei," Yuuichiro began, his voice tentative. "How was your  
day?"  
  
Whoa, boy. Stop right there. You *really* don't want to get  
me started on my...  
  
"Fine, thank you. How was yours?"  
  
Damn. I had begun a conversation. Well, it would have been   
rude to ignore him. And he was being a gentleman, keeping the   
entire length of the closet between us. It isn't that he wasn't  
attractive. He just wasn't my type. I wanted someone stable,  
someone I could depend on, in this closet with me. Whoa, where  
had *that* come from? This is seven minutes of my life, not  
seven decades!  
  
"Fine. Rei, can I ask you something?"  
  
"Sure, Yuuichiro. Go ahead," I replied absently, my mind  
on other things. My voice reflected that the lights were on, but  
no one was home. Very cool and remote.  
  
"Why don't you like me?"  
  
Huh? Come again? I must have misunderstood...  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"Why don't you like me?"  
  
"I like you, Yuuichiro! You're a big help around the temple. I   
really don't think we could get by without you. You're a nice guy,   
though the music leaves something to be desired. I do like you.   
Whyever would you think otherwise?" I said, folding my legs and   
sitting down.  
  
"I don't know. It just seems like...you avoid me...and I know  
you were upset about my taking a day off today..."  
  
"Well, I won't deny it. But you deserved a day for yourself."  
  
"Don't you want to know what I did all day?"  
  
"Not really."  
  
"See? That's what I mean. Why don't you care what I do when I'm  
not around?"  
  
I was mildly surprised. Okay, really surprised by that statement.  
  
"It doesn't seem like any of my buisness. Do you *want* me to care?"  
  
"Yeah. Yeah I do."  
  
"All right. I admit, I *am* a bit curious. What did you do all day?"  
  
"Shopped."  
  
"Shopped? Really. What for?"  
  
"Usagi's birthday present. Some things I needed. You."  
  
I took a second to remind myself that the ground could not have   
dropped out from under me. It was impossible. Yuuichiro could not  
have just said that he shopped for me! By this time my eyes had adjusted   
somewhat, and I squinted into the dark, finding the lump on the floor  
that was Yuuichiro.   
  
"Me?" I managed to squeak out. "Why shop for me?" I offered up  
a prayer of thanks to the almighty flame that my voice still sounded   
cool and level. Maybe that was a mistake. After all, I was supposed  
to be interested.  
  
"Well, I've never given you a birthday present and I thought  
that you might..." he clamed up. I blinked.  
  
"And...?"  
  
"AndIboughtyouapresentbutI'mworriedyouwon'tlikeit."  
  
Say what?!?!?!  
  
"Would you mind saying that again, please? And maybe as seperate  
words instead of one?"  
  
"I bought you something, but I'm not sure you'll like it."  
  
OH!!!  
  
"May I...see it?" I ventured.   
  
I heard some rustling, and then felt a small box placed against my   
calf. Smiling, I lifted it and felt it. It was a jewelry box, covered in   
velvet and tied shut with a sily ribbon. I reached to untie it, then   
remembered that I couldn't see.   
  
"Yuuichiro? I don't suppose you have a..."  
  
A flame flared and flickered. I saw Yuuichiro had a metal lighter in   
his hand. The small box was covered with red velvet and the ribbon was gold.  
I smiled at Yuuichiro and reached for the ribbon. It fell away easily, and I  
lifted the lid.  
  
And my jaw dropped.  
  
Inside the box was a necklace. A thin gold chain lay in a triangle,  
dangling down to the center of the soft velvet pad. At the point of that   
triangle was a flame shaped pendant, small enough not to be a nusance,   
but large enough to be seen. It was made out of sparkling red stone set  
in gold. I gasped, reaching out a finger to touch the pendant. It was  
the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen. The flame seemed alive as I   
turned it to and fro in the flickering light of the closet.  
  
"Yuuichiro, is this a..."  
  
"Ruby?" he finished for me. "Yes, it is. Do you like it?" His  
voice sounded boyish and anxious. I looked up at him, a smile on my  
face and tears in my eyes.  
  
"It's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen," I murmured.  
  
"Not me," he whispered, looking straight at me. I gasped again.  
  
"Why?" I heard myself asking. "Why do this for me? It must have  
been expensive, and I've never gotten anything for *you*!"  
  
"Yes you have," he murmured, gazing into my eyes. You're you.   
You run this temple so well, and I envy your psychic powers. You   
say what you think, but you care how others feel. You are a great  
person, Rei."  
  
At that, I broke down. Tears spilled down my cheeks and I  
started to sob. This was Yuuichiro, who had arrived on my doorstep  
singing bad rock and roll. I had resented him for his ineptitude,   
for his clumsiness, and for his attitude. I had even resented his  
day off! And here he was, giving me gifts and telling me that I  
was a wonderful person?!?! There is only so much guilt, frustration  
and attraction that a person can deal with at one time, and I had  
reached my limit. But Yuuichiro put his arms around me and wiped the  
tears from my eyes. I looked up to see that his face was mere   
centimeters from mine. He smiled.  
  
"Rei, I have a question."  
  
"What?" I asked, reaching my hands up to wipe my cheeks clean.  
Yuuichiro smiled softly and snapped out the lighter. Oh, God.  
  
"Would you try to deck me if I kissed you?"  
  
Think fast. Think of a flippant remark. Bring the ball back into  
the home court.  
  
"Ever or right now?"  
  
That stank. Memo to self: Think up better flipant remarks for   
situations such as these in spare time.  
  
"Yes," he replied. And then he was kissing me. Yipes. His mouth  
was on mine and he was kissing me and I was kissing back and the whole  
universe was right. And I understood. I understood why Mamoru had been  
unable to speak when Usagi died so briefly yet so completely in the  
battle against Fiore and the Kisenian. I understood why Usagi had been  
so despondent when Mamoru was kidnapped by the Negaverse and then by  
Galaxia. I understood what would make two people kill themselves  
to be near one another. Most of all, I understood what I had fought  
for all these years, and what I would continue to fight for in the   
years to come. And all because I was kissing Yuuichiro in a broom   
closet on a dare.   
  
All because of the most juvenile game in the world.  
  
"Knocky, knocky. Time's up!"   
  
Yuuichiro pulled away from me with a growl. I glared at the door,  
desperatly fighting the urge to transform and melt Minako's lovely golden  
hair down to a simmering pile of charred mush. Minako swung the door open,   
and immediatly stepped away from the entrance, allowing the two of us to   
pass through the doorway and into the hall. I went first, head held high,  
box in hand. Yuuichiro followed me. Then I stopped and gestured sarcastically  
for Minako to preceed us. She did so, walking jauntily back to my room. I   
turned to Yuuichiro and held out the box.   
  
"Will you help me put it on?" Yuuichiro said not a word, but reached   
for the necklace, and placed it around my neck, fastening the delicate   
clasp at my nape while I held my hair out of the way. When he was finished  
he handed me the box from behind and began feathering kisses up my neck.  
I tipped my head to the side to allow him better access.   
  
"Are you guys coming or what?" Makoto yelled.   
  
Yuuchiro groaned and pulled away.  
  
"Sorry, Rei. I..." I stopped him by placing a finger over his lips.  
He kissed it. I shivered. I knew that I could get used to this!   
  
"Nothing to be sorry about," I whispered, and turned around, heading  
for the door to my room.   
  
The game progressed as it always did. Ryo kissed Ami, Shinozaki   
kissed Makoto (on the lips for 30 seconds) and Minako and Taka kissed   
twice. Mamoru and Usagi kissed a lot, and hardly any of it was on a dare.   
In the end, Makoto dared Usagi to play Seven Minutes in Heaven with Mamoru,   
and everyone went to see them to the closet. Yuuichiro and I stayed behind.   
  
"So, Rei, ummmm, would you...like to see a movie with me? Maybe go for  
ice cream or something afterwards...?"  
  
"Why, Yuuichiro," I gasped, doing my best imitation of an American   
southern belle, "are you asking me on a date?" I fluttered my eyelashes.  
  
"That depends," he muttered.  
  
"On what?" I added a bad southern accent to spice it up a bit.  
  
"On your answer."  
  
"Well, sira, mah ansa is most definitly yeas."  
  
Yuuichiro's head snapped up and he beamed at me. I immediatly   
frowned.  
  
"But no singing!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It's been almost three months since that night. Usagi and Mamoru  
accomplished their dare and that was pretty much the end of the game.  
No one would answer truth anyway.  
  
Do I still hate the game of Truth or Dare? You bet! But I have a   
little more tolerance for enclosed spaces, and I'm acquiring a taste for  
American rock and roll. I wear the flame necklace Yuuichiro bought me as  
a talisman, and we've been dating for two months, three weeks and 4 days.   
  
An the golden haired, topaz loving, orange wearing, cunning,  
sly, horrible, fabulously intuitive (and completly un-burnt) sailor  
senshi of love got the results she masterminded. I can't tell you  
how disgusting I find that. And how annoying her smugly superior  
attitude can be upon occasion. But I can't really complain. After  
all, I *am* reaping the rewards.   
  
Not that I'm going to go very far on *that* train of thought...  
not right now anyway...hey, get your own love lives!  
  
Truth or Dare is *still* a pointless waste of time and  
energy, and I shall maintain that till the day I die. Which  
will not be for a *very* long time, if Ami's calculations are  
correct (and most of of the opinion that anything Ami does in  
relation to math is). But the Flame promised me love. And the  
Flame is never wrong.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ubadh, ubadh, ubadh, dat's all folks! What do you think? Come on,  
be honest! Share your feelings. Preferably with me by e-mail.  
And Usagi is reading Fushigi Yuugi manga because I read Fushigi  
Yuugi manga and I love it! And I wish to point out that I have  
played Truth or Dare and loved it, and I have played Truth or Dare  
and hated it. What can I say? I'm fickle.  
  
Oh, and by the by, here's the purpose of that little asterick up there.  
  
*tacet - agreeing to something (a game, for example) by not saying that  
you won't do it.   
  
My madre's a lawyer. What can I say? So anyway, MAIL ME!   
  
skiangel_sv@lycos.com 


End file.
